The overall goal of the 'WTNCART2 Training Program (TP) is to build a critical mass of scientists and health professionals, particularly researchers from the Pacific Islander and other racial/ethnic minorities, with in-depth scientific expertise and complementary skills in conducting cancer health disparities research using community-based participatory research. The TP will provide a variety of training and promote career development opportunities to support the establishment of a critical mass of competitive racial/ethnic minority CBPR scientists and health professional who use CBPR for the advancement of beneficial biomedical and behavioral procedures in cancer health disparities and co-morbid conditions. Building upon the successes of our first Community Network Program (CNP) WINCART: Weaving an Islander Network for Cancer Awareness, Research and Training (U01CA114591/WINCART1), WINCART2's programs and cores (Figure 1) incorporate the themes of reducing chronic disease mortality and morbidity through lifestyle change (Research Program: Intervention Project), exploring cultural and ethical issues around biobanking to enhance the promise of personalized medicine (Research Program: Pilot Project), increasing early detection through assessment and community education (Community Outreach Program), and training of early career professionals in CBPR methods (Training Program). Providing leadership and fidelity to CBPR tenets are the Center's Steering Committee (Administrative Core) and Community Advisory Groups.